Où Michael et Lucifer sont les derniers à l'apprendre
by Amako-sama
Summary: TRADUCTION - Michael et Lucifer décident qu'ils ne veulent pas vraiment d'une Apocalypse et décident à la place de clamer un Lien sur leurs vaisseaux respectifs. Malheureusement, ils arrivent un peu trop tard dans le programme parce que quelqu'un les a déjà battu.


Je viens de finir cet OS dont la traduction à moitié terminée pourrissait dans un coin sombre de mon ordi. J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Merci à **Love-in-the-stars** pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire. Vous pouvez retrouver la VO sur ff et AO3 : In Which Michael and Lucifer are Late Learners

Rating: PG-13  
>PairingPersonnages: Gabriel/Sam, Dean/Castiel, très rapide et unilatéral Lucifer/Sam, Michael/Dean. Possible Michael/Lucifer si vous insistez.  
>Spoilers: Saison cinq uniquement.<br>Warnings: C'est du grand n'importe quoi.  
>Nombre de mots en VO : 2,313 (2554 en VF)<p>

* * *

><p>Lucifer y avait réfléchi, avait parlé à Michael et ils avaient pris la décision ensemble. Cette Apocalypse craignait et était une complète perte de temps. Pourquoi voudraient-ils se battre l'un et l'autre alors qu'ils étaient parfaitement heureux de rester en vie (et de ne pas tuer l'autre) ?<p>

- Okay, dit Michael. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de nos vaisseaux, maintenant ?

Lucifer avait aussi une réponse à ça.

- On se Lie à eux.

- Se Lier ? Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, ils sont toujours à nous alors on peut les avoir sans en faire nos vaisseaux.

Michael eut l'air d'y réfléchir.

- Des compagnons de Lien*, huh ? Ça pourrait marcher mais penses-tu qu'on pourra les faire accepter ?

- Hmmm. Lucifer y pensa un moment, considérant Sam et ses faiblesses. « Je pense que si on leur propose correctement, ils ne pourront pas refuser. »

- C'est à dire ?

- Ils ne savent pas qu'on a décidé de ne pas suivre le "Plan" débile de Père, n'est-ce pas ? Alors on leur dire que s'ils acceptent de se Lier à nous alors nous abandonnerons l'Apocalypse.

Les yeux de Michael s'illuminèrent.

- Et tous les deux ne pourront pas refuser. Ils n'auront pas à dire oui pour devenir nos vaisseaux et le monde sera "sauvé", dit le plus vieil ange en mimant des guillemets.

- Exactement ! Ça sera gagnant-gagnant de leur point de vue. Lucifer semblait extrêmement fier de lui et Michael partageait un sourire tout aussi fier avec lui, heureux de voir son cher frère adoré revenir à son ancienne gloire.

- Très bien, dit Lucifer. Je sens que Sam est seul alors je vais aller le voir. Tu devrais faire ton offre à Dean maintenant qu'ils sont séparés.

Michael acquiesça et tapa dans la main de Lucifer.

- Puissions-nous réussir, dit-il en disparaissant.

Lucifer cligna des yeux, regardant sa main autrefois boursouflée et couverte de cloques, puis la plia lentement.

- Michael, soupira-t-il. Un moment plus tard il était parti et réapparaissait chez le Winchester.

Samuel était seul, comme il s'y attendait, et était assis sur l'un des lits. Un livre sur les traditions des Tricksters était ouvert dans ses mains et Lucifer se demanda ce que les garçons chassaient avant de décider que ça n'importait pas. Quoi que ce soit, il pouvait les vaincre avec aise.

- Sam, dit Lucifer avec chaleur, le regardant alors que Sam sursautait de surprise et que le livre volait dans la chambre. Sam fut debout et contre le mur plus vite que Lucifer pensait qu'un humain en serait capable.

- Lucifer, glapit Sam avec surprise et une touche de peur.

- Bonjour, Sam.

- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

- Tu es mon vaisseau, j'ai toujours su où tu étais à tout moment.

Le regard de Sam se voila et il cligna des yeux rapidement.

- Alors les runes que Castiel a mises sur mes côtes étaient inutiles ?

- Pas totalement, le rassura Lucifer. Pour n'importe quel autre ange, elles fonctionnent parfaitement. Je suis juste une exception au vue de notre relation.

Mimant silencieusement le choix du mot "relation" avec ses lèvres, Sam hocha la tête.

- Okay, mais alors pourquoi es-tu là ? Maintenant, je veux dire. Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps ?

- Je suis là pour te faire une offre, dit Lucifer en haussant les épaules.

- Une offre ? Sam se renfrogna farouchement et Lucifer mit un bref moment à se reprendre. « Je ne dirais _jamais oui_ ! »

- Tu l'as déjà dit de nombreuses fois, dit Lucifer avec un sourire indulgent. J'ai une offre d'une nature différente.

Sam eut l'air surpris mais ne fit pas d'objection à en entendre plus, aussi Lucifer s'élança.

- J'ai décidé d'arrêter de poursuivre le but de l'Apocalypse, à une condition.

Lucifer fit une pause, pour augmenter l'effet dramatique du moment, mais Sam se contenta de cligner des yeux vers lui. Déçu, le démon continua.

- Tu dois accepter de devenir mon Compagnon de Lien.

Il n'était pas sûr de quelle réaction il attendait de son vaisseau, mais ce n'était certainement pas celle-ci. Sam dut s'appuyer contre le mur tant il riait.

- Tu ne peux pas honnêtement être sérieux ! s'étouffa Sam en s'essuyant les yeux.

Insulté, Lucifer souffla.

- Bien sûr que je suis sérieux ! Se Lier n'est absolument pas matière à rire, Samuel ! cracha-t-il.

Abruptement, Sam arrêta de rire, les yeux vides alors que Lucifer avançait vers lui et que Sam se pressait plus près du mur.

- D'accord, d'accord ! Je suis désolé ! Excuse-moi d'avoir pensé que le Diable se moquait de moi, dit le chasseur de manière sarcastique.

Lucifer s'arrêta et soupira.

- Tu es évidemment pardonné, Sam.

Les lèvres de Sam se courbèrent et il glissa un regard étonné à Lucifer avant de secouer la tête.

- Uh, merci ?

Le démon hocha la tête de manière bienveillante et se pencha légèrement en avant.

- Et qu'as-tu décidé ?

- Décidé ? Sam le regarda juste à travers ses mèches un instant avant de se rappeler de l'offre de Lucifer.

- Oh ! ça. Ouais. J'ai peur de devoir dire non.

Il y eut un silence alors que Lucifer y réfléchissait.

- Non ? dit-il finalement en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, non ? Veux-tu voir le monde brûler ?

- Non ! dit rapidement Sam. Je ne veux vraiment, vraiment pas ! Mais, euh... hum... disons que c'est pas vraiment une option. En tous cas, plus maintenant.

Lucifer était vraiment confus.

- Je ne comprend pas.

- Ce qu'il veut dire, mon cher Luci, c'est que Sammy ici est déjà pris, dit une nouvelle voix alors qu'un claquement emplissait la pièce. Lucifer fixa le petit ange qui se tenait près de Sam.

- Gabriel ? Ne t'avais-je pas tué ?

Gabriel sourit narquoisement et pointa son frère de sa sucette.

- Nope ! Je t'ai seulement fait penser que c'était le cas. Tu m'as peut-être appris tous mes tours au Paradis, mais j'en ai appris des tas de nouveaux comme dieu païen, frérot.

- À bien y réfléchir, je suis heureux de voir que tu es en vie, Gabriel. Te tuer n'était absolument pas satisfaisant.

- Bon à savoir, souffla Gabriel en roulant des yeux.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu es ici. Qu'as-tu dit plus tôt à propos de Sam ?

- Oh, ouais. Ça. Tu ne peux pas te Lier avec Sammy.

Les yeux de Lucifer s'agrandirent, sa bouche se tordant.

- Il est à moi, mon vaisseau, pourquoi dirais-tu que je ne peux pas ?

- Parce que je l'ai déjà clamé, dit Gabriel, souriant et passant ses bras autour de la taille de Sam, faisant rougir le chasseur.

- Tu quoi ? demanda Lucifer, incrédule.

Sam frémit légèrement mais Gabriel roula des yeux et tint le chasseur plus proche.

- Tu m'as entendu, mon frère. Sam est mien désormais. Tu aurais dû te sortir la tête du cul plus tôt. Il est à moi et je ne partage pas.

Lucifer réfléchit un moment avant de faire la moue, boudeur.

- Et bien, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ? marmonna-t-il, mécontent. La mâchoire de Sam se décrocha, il n'arrivait pas à croire que le diable allait simplement renoncer.

- Va à Disney Land*, chantonna Gabriel. Je te jure que tu vas adorer l'endroit

Lucifer lui lança un regard contemplatif, la tête penchée à la manière familière de Castiel.

- Je considérerais ta suggestion, dit-il.

Puis, regardant Sam, il inclina sa tête en signe de salut et disparut.

Sam cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de baisser le regard vers Gabriel.

- Qu'est-ce qui vient juste de sa passer, bordel ?

Gabriel sourit narquoisement avant de hausser les épaules.

- Qui sait ? Les voies de Lucifer ont toujours été impénétrables.*

- Hilarant, Gabriel, dit Sam en secouant la tête, traversant la pièce pour retrouver son livre.

Gabriel claqua des doigts pour se retrouver dans le lit de Sam et s'étala, prenant autant de place que possible et regardant avec envie Sam se pencher, regardant avec plaisir ses fesses.

Sam s'étira, bien conscient que Gabriel le regardait et baissa les yeux sur le livre dans ses mains avant de sourire brièvement et de faire demi-tour. Feignant un soupir, Sam marchant jusqu'au bout du lit et se tint là, regardant le plafond pensivement.

- Je me demande ce que ça ferait d'être Lié à l'Étoile du Matin, songea-t-il à haute voix, regarder Gabriel se raidir du coin de l'œil.

- Ouais, ouais, souffla Gabriel. J'ai compris, Sam.

Sam tourna les yeux vers son ange, agrandis par l'innocence.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il avec désinvolture, poussant Gabriel sur le côté pour se faire une place dans son lit.

Gabriel se renfrogna, puis il jeta un œil au livre dans les mains de Sam et sourit lentement.

- Tu lis quoi, Sam ?

Sam sourit et le regarda en retour, secouant le livre de manière tentante.

- Juste quelques recherches.

Gabriel renifla moqueusement et claqua des doigts pour avoir Sam sous lui, ses genoux de chaque côté des hanches du chasseur.

- Que dirais-tu de quelques recherches de première qualité ? ronronna-t-il et Sam sourit seulement.

* * *

><p>Quand Michael repéra Dean, l'aîné des Winchester était dans un fast food, assis dans un compartiment et mangeant une part de tarte. Il se posa sur le long siège près de Dean et dit, plutôt calmement :<p>

- Bonjour, Dean.

Dean couina et s'étouffa, toussant alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient. Inquiet, Michael fit un geste de la main et Dean prit une grande inspiration, se reprenant rapidement.

- Bordel de merde ! gronda Dean, fusillant l'archange du regard.

Michael tressaillit, déçu du langage effroyable de son vaisseau.

- Comment vas-tu ? Dit-il, un peu incertain de la bonne façon de se présenter à quelqu'un.

- J'irais beaucoup mieux si je pouvais au moins manger en paix pour une fois ! Voir vos tronches de bâtards emplumés me ruine toujours l'appétit, cracha Dean en retour, sans se soucier de sonner vulgaire.

Réalisant rapidement que Dean ne se souciait pas des plaisanteries, Michael décida qu'il serait sûrement prudent d'aller directement au cœur du sujet.

- J'ai une offre pour toi, Dean.

Le chasseur haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard incrédule. Dean soupira et repoussa son assiette.

- Ça sent pas bon, marmonna-t-il. Très bien alors, vas-y.

Michael acquiesça et joignit ses mains devant lui.

- Je suis prêt à cesser toute tentative de suivre les plans de l'Apocalypse à l'unique condition que tu acceptes de devenir mon Compagnon de Lien.

Dean le regarda fixement, cligna des yeux, le fixa encore un peu avant de secouer lentement la tête.

- Uh, okay, t'en dit quoi de non pour celle-là aussi ?

- Quoi ? Michael pencha la tête, rappelant inconfortablement à Dean un autre ange, et fronça les sourcils gentiment. « Pourquoi voudrais-tu refuser cette offre ? Souhaites-tu voir la fin du monde arriver ? »

- Non, mais il y a plusieurs choses qui ne vont pas avec cette offre.

- Comme quoi ?

- Pour commencer, tu portes mon frère, dit fermement Dean. Et je fais pas dans l'inceste. Quoi que puisse en penser les autres, marmonna-t-il avec un frisson, pensant à l'un de ces sites internet que Sam avait trouvé.

Michael inclina la tête, cet argument était acceptable. Les humains avaient des croyances plutôt raides en ce qui concernant les relations sexuels avec les liés par le sang.

- Ensuite, je suis déjà Lié, dit Dean alors qu'il y avait un son de bruissement, et alors le plus jeune frère de Michael était assis calmement aux côtés du chasseur.

- Castiel, dit Michael de façon accueillante alors que Castiel inclinait la tête en retour.

- Mon frère.

Michael les regarda tous les deux, vit la façon dont Dean tendit sa main vers celle de Castiel pour qu'il la prenne et soupira.

- Très bien alors. Il m'apparaît que vous êtes tous deux heureux dans votre arrangement et je ne désire pas ruiner ça.

Son frère et son vaisseau eurent l'air surpris de l'entendre dire ça mais également heureux et Michael s'autorisa à être fier pour eux deux avant de se mettre à réfléchir.

- Je souhaiterai seulement ne pas avoir à entendre Lucifer fanfaronner après s'être lié avec Samuel.

Dean se renfrogna.

- Quoi ? Le diable est en train d'essayer de Lier à mon frère ? Il bougea pour se lever mais Castiel le tira gentiment en arrière par la main.

- Détend-toi, Dean. Même si Lucifer essaye de forcer Sam à se Lier, cela ne fonctionnera pas. Son Lien déjà existant avec Gabriel annulera tous les efforts que fera Lucifer, expliqua Castiel de manière rassurante, et Dean y pensa un instant avant de soupirer et de se reposer contre l'ange.

Michael haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard à Castiel.

- Gabriel s'est Lié avec Samuel ?

- Oui.

- Huh, dit Michael après un moment. Et bien, je vous souhaite à tous les deux une bonne soirée.

Et juste comme ça, l'archange était partit et Dean laissa échapper un long soupir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

Castiel haussa les épaules et secoua la tête.

- J'ai toujours trouvé les archanges plus difficile à comprendre.

- Ouais, t'es pas le seul. Je ne sais pas comment Sammy fait pour supporter Gabriel, marmonna Dean avant de pousser tristement les restes de sa tarte, qui était depuis longtemps froide.

- Voudrais-tu une nouvelle assiette de tarte ? offrit Castiel et le sourire de Dean s'illumina.

- J'adorerais, Cas'.

Quand Michael et Lucifer se rencontrèrent de nouveau, ils passèrent quelques minutes à se fixer l'un l'autre avant que Michael ne soupire.

- Et bien, ce fut un fiasco.

- Yup, marmonna Lucifer.

Michael se trémoussa, paraissant mal à l'aise, et Lucifer cligna des yeux.

- Allons à Disney Land, lâcha-t-il soudainement, presque involontairement. Un moment de silence plus tard, Michael haussa les épaules.

- Très bien, oui, pourquoi pas.

Lucifer cligna des yeux avec surprise.

- Vraiment ?

- Et bien, pourquoi pas ? Autant profiter de ce que nous avons décidé de ne pas détruire, dit-il alors que Lucifer souriait.

Michael s'avança jusqu'à Lucifer, tendant une main pour lui toucher la joue. Une vague chaude picota la peau du diable alors qu'il haletait, et alors Michael s'éloignait déjà, souriant doucement. Lucifer baissa les yeux sur sa main, sa peau désormais propre et sans tâches.

- On ne peut plus de permettre de te laisser aller partout en effrayant les gens, n'est-ce pas ? dit Michael et Lucifer rit.

- En effet, Michael.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ce Disney Land dont tu me parlais ?

Lucifer cligna des yeux et haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que tu le saurais. Tu donnais l'impression de savoir ce que c'était lorsque je l'ai mentionné.

- Huh. Michael y pensa un moment. Alors, qui connaissons-nous qui sache ?

Lucifer sourit lentement.

Et ce fut ainsi que la Team Free Will devint forte de six membres. Bon, au moins maintenant le monde était simplement baisé au sens plus figuratif du terme. Cette pauvre, pauvre Impala.

* * *

><p>* Compagnons de Lien : "bond-mate" en anglais. Absolument intraductible. "Bond", c'est le lien au sens affectif du terme. Par exemple, passer du temps avec son frère ou ses amis se dit "bonding". "Mate", c'est du même tonneau, on a pas d'équivalent. C'est un tic de langage, comme on dirait "mon pote" à la fin d'une phrase, mais ça veut littéralement dire compagnon. Après, pour tous ceux qui ont vu Les Cinq Légendes en VOSTFR, vous avez entendu Hugh Jackman faire le Lapin de Pâques et dire "mate" tout le temps.<p>

* Disney Land : en VO Hershey Park, mais je ne suis pas sûre que tout le monde connaisse, donc j'adapte à notre culture pop. C'est un parc d'attraction en Pennsylvanie.

* Les voies de Lucifer ont toujours été impénétrables : en français, on parle plutôt de Dieu comme ça (les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables). Humour d'archange, faut pas chercher.


End file.
